


A Grave Scenario

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: Percival Graves keeps stopping by the suitcase and it's annoying Frank.





	

Percival Graves was annoying Frank again. He'd been visiting the suitcase a lot, a gloomy presence among all the animals. His black outfit didn't even fit in with the aesthetic. Frank hated him. He hated the undercut and smug look.

But Percival Graves knew better than to come close to Frank after what happened last time. Instead he watched from a distance. Newt was none the wiser. Frank glared at him, wanting to rip out his hair.


End file.
